Ryo Izumisawa (anime)
Ryo Izumisawa (泉沢 涼 Izumisawa Ryō) is a character in Story of World II: Flowers Bloom with You. Ryo's house is located at Baumgarten Shopping District. She is a Lovely type idol using red theme color. Her alter ego is Blizzard Iceland, a fairy with powers of ice. 'Appearance' Ryo is a young girl with light complexion and sharp, blue eyes. She has long, pale blonde hair that reaches her waist. She also wears light blue-yellow flower earrings. Pinned into her hair is a black hat accessory tied with grey tie, attached by light blue flower and white feathers at the right side. Ryo looks like her mother who left Privaria when she was little. Her Spring/Summer attire consists of silver shirt, in the center is a section of white, lined in silver to match the lining on each sleeve and upper chest. From the top of the chest to the collar is pale silver coloring with a silver ornamental stud sewn to the center of chest. She wears a silver skirt with white lace ornaments. Also wears white socks and silver boots. For Autumn/Winter she wears a white shirt covered in pale silver jacket with three collars and two stripes at the center. On the crest of her shirt is a light blue flower with wide yellow lace. She also wears silver skirt with white lace ornaments. She also wears white stockings. The long boots are royal-like and colored silver with attached light blue flower. On both of her hands are white gloves. As a young child, Ryo's hair reaches to shoulders. 'Personality' As a Cool idol, Ryo is very attractive, sporty, tomboyish, and naïve. They might act flirty toward males, especially if they are female. Ryo really wants a boyfriend but doesn't have one of her love interest. But in game, some of Ryo's quotes may also including relationships with males. Off stage, Ryo has a kuudere personality which means that she is immediately depicted as being very intelligent, athletic, distant, and cold. Despite being regarded as timid by many people, especially Shiho, Ryo is far from it. Although she does not easily show signs of remorse, sadness, or pity, it is only because she had grown used to the suffering around her. Ryo herself has stated that she always feels badly with each life she unable to save or alter, but nevertheless, it does not slow her down from staying true to her main task of attacking enemies. 'Background' Ryo is also childhood friends with Freja. Due to her body being fresh, Ryo is eager to start her ice hockey match, and has been training harder than anyone at home. Despite having lack of idol training and fashion sense, Ryo has always had the thought in mind of creating her own brand named Electric Ice, becoming its designer. 'Etymology' Izumisawa (泉沢): Combined with Izumi (泉) which means "fountain" and sawa (沢) means "stream" or "swamp". Ryo (涼) means cool, referencing her idol type. 'Relationships' Teammates Cacao Tachikawa: Ryo tends to actually hang around Cacao a bit because she finds her books generally interesting. Although if she comes too close Ryo swears to explain her about ice. Kirara Nijiiro: Kirara ends up befriending Ryo in Season 1 second half on a day of ice hockey championship. The two have since been close and have kept in touch. She seems to remain oblivious to the discord between Kirara and her. Freja Bondevik: Freja admires Ryo for her bravery and skill at ice hockey, as well as her ability to look after so many siblings when her parents are not around. As such, Freja had a strong wish to get Ryo to become Little Fairy, and was overjoyed when she transformed into Blizzard Iceland, and joined The Nordic Quintet team. Germania Rivals Shiori Yumehara: Ryo tends to actually hang around Shiori a bit because she finds her generally interesting. Although if she comes too close Ryo swears to show Shiori the power of ice. In return, Shiori tells Ryo fortunes. Chieri Yamakawa: Due to their lack of idol talent, Ryo was the first girl beside Germania 07 that Chieri could get along with, until Hinako Saida is introduced in Story of World II: A Flowery Life. Mayuri Kaido: There is not much relationship between Ryo and Mayuri but it seems that they are good rivals. Someone else Shiho Fujiura: She really admires Shiho because of Shiho's obsession with flowers. Hanami Nishikawa: When Hanami transformed into a human in Season 3, Ryo is fond of Hanami's powerful violin lesson and wishes to learn how to play violin. Otherwise, Ryo doesn't seem to think of Hanami much. 'Game Information' Ryo will be available after you have build the Cottage, which requires 35 Small Branches, 25 Pearl, 40 Lumber, and 5 Wool. You can buy the blueprint from Rebecca once you begin Town Development #2 (or Privaria State Project 2). If the Player builds Ryo's Cottage during Summer season, Ryo will not appear until Autumn 1. Unlike in anime where Ryo will always stay during Summer season. In game, Ryo will leave every Summer to some other place with warmer weather because it is probably she feels very hot. Even if there is a Summer Festival, Ryo is not available. On Autumn 1 Ryo will visit the Player's House to tell them that she has returned. 'Gift Preferences' 'Trivia' *Birthday: 27 February *Brand: Electric Ice *In English version, she is renamed Roberta Johansson. She has the same role in original Japanese with a few changes. *Ryo is allergic to cats, butter, and cheese. *People's first impression of her that she is a little aloof. *The first thing she does in every morning is wash her face. *Her weakness is sunlight. However, she doesn't actually hate that. She just finds it too bright. *Despite her age she hates being called "Ryo-chan". She wants people to call by her given name or family name. *One bad thing about her is that she fails her idol skills - sort of. *Ryo has a habit of writing notes on her notebook. She shares this with Ayami Ooruri from Pretty Rhythm: Dear My Future. *She resembles Izumi Suzuhara from Pretty Country: Magical Life of Three Towns. **Ironically, her surname has Izumi in it. **Both are also childhood friend with the Norwegian one. *Good at Physical Education but bad at Social studies. *Her twin brother, Kyo Izumisawa, is only mentioned in manga so far. *If Ryo has a boyfriend, her ideal type of a guy is someone good at skiing. Category:Characters Category:Story of World II: Flowers Bloom with You characters Category:Kids Category:Females Category:Nordic Category:Magical girls Category:Cool Idols Category:Idol